


Ages

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Swapfell Bros [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, M/M, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: They all discuss their ages and get shocked.





	Ages

It was during a get together that his brother dragged him to, that age popped up. Those there consisted of, naturally Razz and Slim, Comic and Crisp, Blue and Stretch, and Red and Edge. They all sat down together in the living room- creating a bit of a circle. Slim, Stretch, Comic and Red squeezed tightly onto the couch, though Comic ended up half on Stretchs' lap, not like he cared at all, Edge stood. Razz took the chair, Blue and Crisp settled on the floor with no complaint.

****

They went around in a circle, proudly declaring their ages.

****

Comic went first. He claimed the eldest title at twenty eight.

****

Crisp claimed second eldest at twenty three.

****

Red went next, pushing Crisp to middle child with his age at twenty five.

****

Edge was twenty two, claiming youngest.

****

Blue wasn't ashamed when he cheerfully declared that he was twenty, leaving Edge in middle.

****

Stretch settled down more, when he took his spot at twenty six, claiming second eldest from Red, with a dirty look from the little skeleton.

****

Slim just shrugged as he reclined back. He was twenty five, same as Red. No changes there. They tied.

****

All eyes turned to Razz, curious to see how he'd disrupt the roster of ages. Ages weren't really all that special, but it was fun to think about. Birthdays were celebrated in Swap and Tale, but in Swapfell and Fell, not so much. The last time that Red had a birthday party, two kids still in stripes got dusted violently and he had a panic attack.

****

Slim focused more on Razz, so he'd had birthday parties until he was thirteen and deemed them childish. That was when he fought his way into the the Guard, gaining an official position by fourteen and by seventeen he was vice captain and held it.

****

Razz shifted a little, and settled back, a bit unnerved by the staring. Slim had a knowing, smug look on his face, just waiting for the outcry at Razz's age. The others were all in varying stages of curiosity, Blue and Crisp leaned forwards a tiny bit, eager to find out their companions age.

****

"Eighteen." He replied nonchalantly. It wasn't much issue. He had no reason to tell anyone else his age, rather enjoying the monsters from his universe baffled over his age. Younger than Slim yet out of stripes and still young looking. Everyone there knew Slim was old enough to be drinking actively, and Razz never listened to Miss Muffet whenever she insisted him to get the hell out of her shop, since he wasn't old enough to be there past a certain time, when the bar of it was open.

****

Almost instantly, shocked yelling filled the house.

****

"You're EIGHTEEN!?" Blue gasped, nearly tipping himself forwards face first on accident, his arm giving out for a brief moment. Crisp was sitting back, practically starry-eyed. He'd never imagined that Razz was so young!

****

Red was coughing in distress, shifting and turning away from Slim, hunching over himself. They all drank- Blue and Crisp refrained though, Crisp since he didn't like the taste of any alcohol, and Blue because he wasn't old enough yet. Though Razz had no issue. He was find with shots.

****

Slim, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off, unwedging himself from between Stretch and Red, walking over to Razz. He dropped himself to sit beside the other, leaning on the chair his little brother was settled in, crossing his gangly legs easily.

****

"Damn, Razz. Does this mean I can call you 'kid'?" Comic grinned cheekily, though it was no secret that Comic took his role as eldest of them all, very seriously. They all knew he was older than them, it wasn't hard to tell. He was just that kind of guy. He wasn't outright protective, but the way he ghosted when Blue and Crisp did some things, or how he seemed to keep tabs on all of them at once, it just screamed older brother.

****

Razz narrowed his sockets, and crossed his arms, "No. You can't. If you're going to change what you'll call me, refrain from using childish pet names." He huffed, shifting a little, getting a bit uncomfortable. Slim shifted, hooking an arm over the arm of the couch, patting Razz's leg lightly as a comfort.

****

It was also no secret that, similar to the Fell brothers, the Swapfell brothers had a... more than brotherly type relationship. It wasn't inherently sexual, but it wasn't a brother type relationship though. It was something more- past their play of master/pet. The others couldn't find a fitting name to give the brothers' relationship.

****

Razz always seemed to be in control, but for the Fell brothers it was so obvious who really was holding the leash. Slim was. He steered the relationship in the right way. Razz was, in some ways, insecure. He needed a guiding hand, and while he kept a tight hold on his brother in work and public, once allowed to relax alone, the two really settled down and comforted each other.

****

It was for survival. The front they both had up. While Slims was more real, Razz was so similar to Blue in some manners, that it hurt. They were different in many aspects, the two were both, at least partly, Swap Sans'.

****

No one really knew what Swapfell really was. It wasn't a Tale Verse, or a Fell verse. It was a mix. It was like an Underswap and Underfell collided early on and merged into one, jumbled mess with the same basics of Underswap, but the aggression of Underfell.

****

Thus the name 'Swapfell' had been born. At least, when Slim showed up. He'd fiddled with the machine while Razz had been off at a meeting in New home. He'd connected the right wires and bumped the activation button just enough that it started up. Scared the hell out of him, and everyone else.

****

They'd been talking- the routine of new brothers showing up was off. Three months after reaching the surface, Blue and Stretch had both been taken to Undertale, disoriented and very confused. Three months after that, the same happened to the Fell brothers, just with a lot of yelling. From fear.

****

It'd been a total of six months before Slim fiddled with the machine and fixed it. It'd been startling. Everyone had thought it was all over, no one else was just going to show up. The machine wouldn't pull another poor set of brothers into their group.

****

They'd all been together talking idly, when a loud crashing came from the half furnished basement. Comic and Stretch had been the first two down, followed by Blue and Red, and eventually Edge and Crisp.

****

Slim had been a bit frightened, and had been stuck in Undertale for a total of half a year before the machine was repaired. But that's for another time..

****

Razz had shown up shortly after Comic had repaired the machine, and it took a long time for him to start settling with the group.

****

And in the time they'd all known each other and actively visiting each other, none of them had seen Razz get distressed past the first time they met, and even then he'd been mad. Slim had told them all how he'd reacted when they got back home.

  


After the age discussion, not much changed. Aside from Blue being able to preen himself with his young age a little bit more than usual. For Razz, however? It was hell.

****

Every time he visited any of them, 'kid' was used. He also noticed that the sparring matches he'd had actively with Edge, were a lot more tame on Edges part. He was defending more, and any attacks that Razz knew would have hit him, would always either magically divert from their path, or outright disappear completely.

****

It was horrible! His brother babied him enough, and he liked that kind of attention because it was Slim doing it and he loved Slim! But from the others? God it was horrible. He derived no pleasure from the attention. If anything it made him avoid them all. Crisp was a lot gentler with him, and while Blue was closer to his age, he noticed that the slightly taller skeleton was trying to follow in Comics steps as big brother.

****

It aggravated him to no end. It was hell to him. He started drawing back from the others, returning to how he was before and settling down that way. He didn't mind. He had Slim with him, and Slim loved him just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent.  
> Completely.  
> I like youngest Razz okay??????  
> He's the youngest and shortest out of all of them, and he has issues. I'll make another fic on what all happened while Slim was in Tale waiting to go home.
> 
> also I'm an attention whore, give me feedback, I thrive off of it. give it to me.


End file.
